inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Bow
Bow, labeled The Chair Enthusiast, was a female character on Inanimate Insanity. She debuted in The Snowdown starring in a commercial for chairs, and unexpectedly joined the game in Double Digit Desert. She did not return for Inanimate Insanity II. Personality Bow is unbelievably stupid and moronic, as she mostly has no clue about anything and is very enthusiastic and irrelevant at most times. However, Bow has shown to be very persistent about being on the show. Bow appears to have the power to call upon chairs at random times, and uses them with shockingly experienced levels. After being concealed in a tiny box for many months, Bow becomes mentally insane, and become brutal and monster-like. The only cure for this insanity is giving her a chairs. Even after being cured, being in the small box for even a few moments can return her to her demented state. Coverage In The Snowdown, Bow debuted in a commercial in this episode. She appeared again after the eliminated contestants were saying why they should join. She acts like an eliminated contestant, saying whoever votes for her will receive a chair. MePhone4 then says "No!" and Bow is punched away by The Fist Thingy. Her icon appeared with all the other eliminated contestants for voting, even though she is not an eliminated contestant, nor a contestant at all. Yet, MePhone4 says that she is up for vote. In Double Digit Desert, Bow is constantly hit by the Fist Thingy when in Idiotic Island, but continues to land back exactly where she was. She then flies to the rejoining ceremony, where she actually makes it to the final 2 contestants to rejoin, next to Paper. Once the votes are revealed, Paper outnumbers Bow with rejoining votes, and Bow is launched into the distance by the Fist Thingy. She later lands again next to OJ as the challenge is being explained. Moments before the challenge begins, Bow comments on Salt's face, but is hit once again by the Fist Thingy. Finally at the end, she unexpectedly lands and crosses the finish line, causing her to w in. MePhone4 tells Bow that she is not a cont estant, untill his phone rings with a call from Adam, who says Bow should join. MePhone4 unwillingly allows her to join, as she wins immunity as well as a trip aro und the earth. In Aquatic Conflict, Bow plays catch with Marshmallow, though apparently not understanding how to play, as she chews on the baseball. She later suggests to Marshmallow to throw it to Apple, calling her a kiwi. She is immune at elimination, therefore, receiving no votes. Bow later runs to Marshmallow after she is alone, suggesting they should be friends. Marshmallow suggests an alliance, but Bow cluelessly declines, and keeps the offer as friends. She later appears underwater with Marshmallow encouraging her to win the contest with her. She confronts the shark shortly after, throws a chair at it, but is eaten moments later. In Crappy Anniversary, Bow, as well as Apple, vanish as the animation style is changed back to it's beta version, rendering the two non-existent. Though not being present throughout the entire elimination, she recieved 38 votes from the viewers, and a slice of cake is thrown at an empty platform where non-exis tent Bow apparently is. She re-appears as MePhone changes the filming back to normal, confused of her location. For the cliff jumping challenge, Bow is the last to jump from the cliff. She enthusiastically jumps down while doing spins and twirls, causing her to become nauseous and vomit in the safe zone of water. She ends up losing to Pickle due to her vomiting. In Inanimate Smackdown, Bow appears quickly behind the group of contestants, encouraging everyone to once again, buy a chair. In the voting booth, she voted for Apple to be eliminated. As the wrestling challenge began, she was set up to fight Apple, who decided to mock her size, only to allow Bow to smash Apple into the wrestling stage. She later had to fight Paper to go to the finals, but easily knocks him down with a single chair throw. She suggested poking Paper since he was "dead" later. It was revealed by MePhone that Taco won against Bow in the unseen round, causing Bow to be up for elimination. In The Great Escape, Bow recieved 69 votes, and was safe from elimination. She competes in the MePhone Says challenge, not being fooled by MePhone4, until he commands to sit in a chair. Bow flings over the the chair, but is out of the challenge, as MePhone didn't say "MePhone Says". She breaks her chair in anger, but regrets it moments later while crying. During the recapture, Bow confronts Baseball, Knife, Paintbrush and Lightbulb, and attempts to lasso them using a rope, but fails numerous times, and becomes completely oblivious as her targets walk away behind her. She later re-confronts Baseball, and begins to tell him to stop. Baseball trips over his book, flies in the air, and lands on Bow, crushing her into a pink mush. She is not seen for the rest of the episode, and is up for elimination once again. In The Tile Divide, Bow makes it down to the bottom two in the voting elimination. MePhone4S comments that Paper and Bow are the physical flat and the personality flat- both of which are annoying. While Bow disagrees and says that she's funny and popular, 4S counters this by saying her popularity got her 239 votes. At first Bow reacts happily, until she realizes what has happened and becomes upset. MePhone says he's been waiting for Bow to be eliminated ever since she joined. Bow attempts to use her last chair to protect her from the Fist Thingy to no avail, and lands in a small box which locks itself shut on Idiotic Island. When OJ asks why she was locked in a box, MePhone explains it's a precaution to make sure she won't escape and join the show again. In The Penultimate Poll, Bow is still locked in her box. She continues to try and escape, which results in Lightbulb kicking her. Unable to vote for a loser, Knife uses her as a way to vote against Paper. In the end of the episode, she breaks a hole in the box, revealing her hand is clawed, and lets out a terrifying roar. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 1), while Bow herself did not appear, her vacant destroyed box sat in Idiotic Island while the others left. In Journey Through Memory Lane (Part 2), as Taco is about to cross the finish line, Bow suddenly attacks her out of nowhere. She is revealed to have gone severely feral, along with her appearance changing drastically. The two fight until Bow is overpowered by Taco, who kicks her into the bleachers where the other contestants are. As she is about to attack the others, however, Marshmallow reminds her who she is by giving her a chair. Almost immediately returning Bow to normal, but then saying how chairs were "last year" and breaking it into pieces. Bow ends up costing Taco the win, and doesn't realize it until Taco yells at her. .]]MePhone5 arrives on the scene and tries to to terminate MePhone4. Marshmallow traps Bow in another box in order to stop MePhone5. She bursts out, insane once again, and jumps at MePhone5, but MePhone4S shoots a lemon at them, knocking her, MePhone5, MePhone4, and the case off the Crappy Cliff. The two phones discharge the water and explode, permanently killing Bow. Inanimate Insanity II In Breaking The Ice, while she herself does not appear, due to her death, a picture memorial of Bow appears in OJ's hotel room. The slot machine later picks her as a contestant for Season 2, but MePhone4 disregards this, stating she cannot join since she is dead. Trivia *Bow noticeably is the only contestant with eyelashes, despite the numerous amount of girls on the show. *Bow has the same voice actor as OJ, Paintbrush, Tissues, and Toilet. *Bow is the only non-contestant and non-recommended character to be put up for voting. **She is also the only non-contestant and non-recommended character to win a contest. *Bow is the smallest competitor. **Her size was revealed to be 2 inches tall by Apple. Though this could be invalid, as Apple could've been sarcastic, or merely estimated her size, or stated an incorrect size (which is not unbelievable, considering Apple's intelligence) *Bow and Apple are the only two contestants to join the show late. *Bow has probably traveled the most around The Island than any other contestant, due to being punched by the Fist Thingy multiple times. *Similar to Cheesy, she is the second character to appear in a commercial. **She is the first female to appear in a commercial as well. *Despite the fact that Bow joined the game, she was (intentionally) never added to the intro. She is the only contestant to never be in an intro in any season. **This is also the case for Apple in Season 1. He was put in the intro for Season 2. *Bow was hit approximately 5 times by the Fist Thingy in Double Digit Desert, making this the record for the amount of Fist Thingy punches in one episode. **She also holds the record for being hit the most by the Fist Thingy with 8 punches. *It was confirmed on one of TheTGrodz's videos that Bow's voice is in fact based of off Paris Hilton from the Shane Dawson Series. **It was also confirmed in that same video that she was originally going to be yellow. * Due to her shape, viewers commonly misidentify that Bow is a piece of candy. *Bow is one of the two characters that have only won 1 challenge, the other being Paper. *She is the first contestant to have died. *Bow is the shortest contestant. *It is said that either Bow or Taco is inside Box, a contestant on Inanimate Insaniy II. *She was seen in Object Universe Episode 11. Gallery |-| Overall= BowRegularIdle.png Bow_New_Idle.png BowCastIdle.png BowNewWikiIdleJump.png BowCreation.png BowForm.png BowBody.png Bow 3.png Bow 5.png Bow 6.png Bow 7.png Bow 8.png Bow 9.png Bow 10.png Bow 11.png Bow 12.png Bow_Angry.png Bowevil.png Apple and Bow.png Bowicon.png |-| Inanimate Insanity= BowCommercial.jpg Bowandchair.jpg BowAppleThrowIt.png BowAppleHit.png Screen_shot_2012-03-05_at_10.03.39_PM.png BowandApple.png CrazyBow.png Category:Female Category:List of Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Characters voiced by Taylor Grodin